


Cabin Fever

by Misses_Norris



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: #Findthispoorsoulabeta, Alpha Abilities, Alpha Jacob Black, Alpha!Jake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwater, Cross-posted, Dominant!Jake, F/M, Imprinting, Leah Just Wants Everyone to Calm Down, Lol I swear I proofread this, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Pov, Sexy Times With A Possible Plot, Shifter, Spirits, who let me tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misses_Norris/pseuds/Misses_Norris
Summary: Life's a bitch and then you die right? Why didn't anyone ever warn about her crazy sister fate? Snowed in and nowhere to go, what's a girl to do. Post Breaking Dawn. Blackwater.





	1. Uno

Snowfall this monumental hadn't fallen on La Push in almost two decades. Overnight the small fishing town had be blanketed in deep white snow. The news claimed it was record-breaking, with 22 inches. The reservation's measly snowplows did not make it out. Cars were stopped partway in the road and part in driveways due to half-assed attempts of their owners. Schools were empty and shops stayed closed. Only a handful of brave- or stupid depending on who you asked- dared to venture out on foot to visit others. Everyone else stayed happily in their homes, enjoying the blizzard with their loved ones behind closed doors.

Well almost everyone.

A certain she-wolf was on the verge of violence. Her foolish brother and pack mates stayed littered about her living room, each one louder than the next. When the snow first came, excitement washed over Leah. Her boss had closed the diner and the council decided the lack of vamp activity allowed for a decrease in patrols.

For once she'd get to enjoy some fucking solitude, away from the people and with the pack far from her head.

Quil was the first to break it, trickling in only half a day in meaning Embry would soon follow. Ever since the duo had joined Jacob's ranks, they had become permanent fixtures in the Clearwater household.

That had been over six years ago.

Once her mother remarried to the Police Chief of Forks she moved there into his home, claiming the Police Chief needed to live within his jurisdiction. Leah knew it was really because even though Sue loved Charlie, she should would never lie with another man in her late husband's bed. The house didn't have any mortgage or anything due to her father's careful finances, so only the insurance and other monthly bills had to be paid. The mind-raper and his child bride offered the Clearwater siblings and Jake a monetary gift for their help when the half-breed was born. For long time Leah didn't want to touch the money. The vamps didn't get that it was almost an insult that they were giving away more cash than Leah could make in five years with out even batting an eye. She wanted to be more prideful, she wanted to ignore it, but between the hot water tank failing out, the pack literally eating her out of house an home, and her baby brother shrugging off school to save money, she caved. It was more than generous, enough to cover Leah's costs and send Seth away to University, but their obligations to the tribe wouldn't allow that. Instead, Leah invested hers under the careful advice of the Pixie vamp and used a small monthly allowance to cover the bills and things, and Seth started community college four days a week in Port Angeles. Her job at the diner was purely for social money, to spend on a night out and clothing when she wanted it. Jacob surprisingly was just as reluctant to use the cash but instead of pride he said they were helping out friends and expected nothing in return. Due to Bella's whining and the practical persuasion of their Beta, the alpha finally agreed. Jake opened a small garage, buying the old one that was foreclosed many years ago. Business was steady, and he employed his pack mates and taught them everything he knew, getting cheap labor and pleasant coworkers. It wasn't much, but they made life after everything.

Speaking of the alpha, Leah over the years saw less and less of him. He had the whole earth-moving imprinting bull shit on the demon spawn, and stayed planted around the Cullens. The vampires couldn't stay in Forks forever and eventually resettled moving north to British Columbia, a day's travel away. Jake spent his time shuffling back and forth, managing the garage, and squeezing in small amounts of time for his father and the wolves. Leah often handled most pack matters, filling him in over the phone. She still laughs when she thinks of Sam's face when she walked into her first meeting with the Elders. Dealing with Sam was a whole other awkward ordeal, but she managed if it meant taking some pressure off Jake. She wouldn't admit it, but she almost missed the big idiot. Over the years he had become a sounding board for her, and then one day he was just...not around as much. So it was easy to say Leah's sour mood lifted slightly to one of mild annoyance and surprise when the alpha's looming 6'8 figure came though her front door that evening.

"Yo, Jake! Man get in here!" Quil waved him into the living room. Leah quickly looked back to the magazine in her lap form her place in the recliner, pretending to not at all be interested.

"Sup guys?" Jake replied. "COD?" The game in question played loudly on the TV screen while the three men boys lied scattered across the love seat and couch with their eyes glued and hands moving wildly across the PS4 controllers. "Hey Lee."

Her eyes snapped up to his when he addressed her. He wore a large smile across his face, yesterday's stubble across his strong jaw. His warm brown eyes were tired, and she wanted to ask if it was elders, garage, or pack related, but that could wait. Jake always had been effortlessly beautiful, but today Leah wanted nothing more than to press her body against his rock hard one and-

 _Whoa._ Where in the _hell_ did that come from? The single thought had climbed very far out of left field but was more than enough to cause a deep crimson to spread across the she-wolf's russet skin. His head, tipped slightly to the side, studying her reaction and all she could do was blurt "I'm going to start dinner, you all hungry?"

She heard a slight chuckle in her wake as she all but ran to the kitchen.

Half a freaking hour had passed, and Leah could barely contain herself. She didn't know what caused that thought, but once it happened more of its nature followed. Had he always looked that good in a v-neck? Has his cologne always mingled that well with the forest and driftwood sent that just was Jacob? She absentmindedly stirred the chili, her thoughts drifting away to the alpha. Every smile, every laugh, and every time he stood stark naked in the woods, just after phasing back. Nudity among the pack was honestly a moot point by now as she had seen them all naked numerous times in the past seven years. Yes, all of them were very attractive, save for Seth of course, but the novelty of it all wore off a while ago as the sexy abs were downplayed by the idiots she knew them all to be. Every now and then she would appreciate the alpha's well sculpted form for a fleeting second, but never had it affected her this deeply. But now, just the thought of his lean muscled back, with dimples just above his _perfect_ tight ass, and not to mention the strong muscled legs that she'd like to see-

Long story short it sent her nerves misfiring and a light fluttering to begin in her chest and a little...further south.

"Need help?" His deep voice startled her and did absolutely nothing for her heart palpitations. She turned to him, lightly biting her bottom lip. He stood, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed drawing attention to his biceps. All she wanted was to hear that voice thick with lust, groaning out her name.

The blush returned with a ferocity and she cleared her throat. What in the hell was going on? It's like her body is responding in a way her mind never crossed. What happened to the young boy who chased and annoyed his older sisters? Or even the gangly teen that spent his time under old cars? Hell, even the love-struck fool who pinned after the fang banger? Where did he go and when did this sensual, confident man take his place?

"It's fine, I'm fine. Everyone is fine. Boys come eat!" She called. The shooting stopped, and their loud conversation grew closer as the group approached the kitchen. _Hurry,_ she added silently. Part of her was taken over by this carnal desire to be alone with him, while the more rational part stood confused and afraid of consequences.

"Sure, sure." He grinned, all but saying he didn't believe her.

She stayed silent while they ate, conversation flowing around her. Pieces were work related, as Jake was technically the boys' boss, some was directed to small town gossip, but the last part caught Leah's attention.

"No Nessie today?" Embry asked around his mouthful of food. Leah grimaced, but whether it was at the disgusting sight or the imprint's name she wasn't sure. Part of her mind refused to awknowlege the half-breed existed, let alone that she was technically her niece, even if it was by her mother's poor marital choices. Seth raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked to Embry and shook his head. _If only it was that simple, little brother._

"Nah," Jake began, "She's hanging out with that new vamp guy."

Nessie had grown to be strikingly beautiful, from what Leah could tell in pictures. She now appeared to be 17 or 18 in age, and Jake still didn't look a day over 22. None of them did, really. Leah was now 26, but could easily pass for 21 or 22. Unlike the other pack who didn't phase unless necessary, they regularly did to run and stretch their legs. Even though nothing of major concern hadn't happened in years, it felt wrong to leave the wolf caged. It wouldn't be crazy to assume Jake had taken an interest in the girl. Leah personally thought it would be slightly appalling because he once fancied her mother, but not completely off base to the others.

To her surprise, Jacob had once drunkly confessed he shared her feelings and professed he felt the same for Nessie as he did Rachel or Rebecca.

"New boyfriend?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, his name is Vincent, call 'em Vinny just to piss him off. Kind of a douche, but harmless enough. He's a newborn so he's still learning the ropes. Doc took him in to teach him."

"Couldn't he hurt her?" Quil asked, worry laced in his tone. He knew better than anyone that even though there wasn't romantic feeling toward the imprint, the protective instincts were still just as strong. Claire was growing up fast and her Uncle Quil was there to help her when ever she needed it, including babysitting duty as of late.

"Rose gets to babysit them." Jake laughed. The blonde vampire and her alpha didn't agree on much, but the Loch Ness monster's safety had always been mutual between them. To Leah it was kind of sweet, in a definitely fucked sort of way. "She's in good hands."

"What about you man? Seeing anyone?" Seth questioned. The question was innocent enough, but still caused Leah to hold her breath, waiting.

"Nah, no one special. Haven't found anyone interesting enough."

Leah breathed out, relaxing.

Embry laughed, "You always did like the difficult ones."

Leah swears that in the moment the alpha met her eyes, he looked right through her. "What can I say, I dig a challenge."

It was almost like he hypnotized her. The she-wolf's eyes took all of him in from his smirk to the wicked glint in his dark eyes, down to the exposed skin of chest from the black v neck he wore. His stare was unwavering, almost as if it wasn't just a man looking at her, but her alpha staring down her wolf. The other three sat oblivious, changing the topic and talking away. Leah gave a slight shudder and felt as if in any second she'd be reduced to a gooey puddle on the floor.

_Here lies Leah. Her sexual frustrations finally did her in and she died a lonely old hag._

The sharp ringing of the telephone made her finally break eye contact and Seth stood to answer it. After a moment, a smile broke across her brother's face and he hung up. "That was the emergency service. We're officially a state of emergency and no one is allowed on the roads. Anyone outside will be stopped and turned back around. We're snowed in!"

Conversation quickly changed to video game tournaments and movie marathons like they used to years ago, and the alpha's gaze flickered back to her. The boys laughed, Jake rose an eyebrow, and her wolf all but _purred_ from his attention.

Oh shit.


	2. Due

She had to be in hell, or have at least axe murdered a nunnery in a past life. Leah wasn’t even sure if she believed in hell, but she knew if it was real this was definitely it.

That was the only semi-logical explanation the she-wolf could come to, as not a damn thing about this predicament was logical. In the past two days even more snow had seemed to trickle down from the white sky, sealing fate of the Rez. The three stooges of her pack seemed to be enjoying every second of it, oblivious to the misery that was growing around her. It felt like she and the Alpha were staying in a game of cat and mouse that left Leah dangling in between his fingers tips. When Jacob walked into a room, she all but ran out of it. When Jacob laughed, a rich and warm sound, and she turned on music in her room to block it out. Worst of it all was when he tried to talk, ask about her day, be all considerate and kind and it made her hair stand on end. Every part of her body was being called to him; his innocent touches of brushing against her shoulder as he passed, hands resting on the small of her back, or even simply sitting closely to her on the couch had taken on a mischievous intent and teased her. Jake was so unbelievably close but because she couldn't have him, he might have as well have been on a separate continent. Sleep lately didn’t even bring her solace as his dark eyes had even begun to haunt her there as well.

_They were under pure white sheets. Rolling around and laughing. Leah had felt so at peace. The emotions and thoughts that are always moving around restlessly within her were absent, along with the loneliness they always carried. His brown eyes staring into her, looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered on this earth. Like she was_ **_important_ ** _, like she was an_ **_actual person_ ** _. Everything was so vivid, so clear, it all felt so real. He rained kisses down on her. Soft and gentle. He left them on her forehead, both her eyelids, her nose, and finally her lips. He was so soft, it felt so right. She was so absolutely happy._

_Jacob's hands slowly caressed her, stopping to cup her breast. He kissed her once more, deeper, and his hand needed the soft flesh until her nipple became taut underneath. He continued his trail of kisses, softly going down her neck, between her breasts, down her abdomen and he hovered above her navel. "Lovely Leah." He teased. "Wake up Leah!”_

"Lee wake up!" She woke abruptly, sitting up as Quil's voice carried through her door. His calls were then accompanied by a loud knock. "Seth made breakfast.”

"Just a minute!" She yelled back, flustered. Leah felt so…wound. She flicked on her bedside lamp only to quickly cover her eyes and turn it back off. Colors seemed brighter and her hearing sharper. Her usually comfy satin sheets felt like sandpaper on her skin. Every sense seemed to be running and overdrive and a blush quickly flushed her cheeks as she could _smell her own arousal_. Embarrassment filled her as she could feel a familiar wetness had pooled between her legs but the feeling was quickly drowned out by something much more carnal.

Leah had never felt so close from a dream, and just simply shifting her legs caused a moan to leave her lips. She just wanted to relieve the pressure, the aching throb between her legs. Her fingertips slipped downward and she gently began to rub against her clit. The she-wolf's efforts were immediately met with spikes of pleasure reacting to the left over sensitivity of her dream. Biting her lip she moved faster, her breath coming out in small gasps. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. His body, his eyes, that damn smile. The way his lips moved when he said _her_ name. Flashes of her dream caused the warmth to spread and grow and she could feel the pressure mounting, her peak so close.

Stars burst behind her eyes as she threw her head back, her back arching as she rode out the orgasm. She bit hard enough on her bottom lip to muffle the involuntary sound that it ever so lightly began to bleed. Her breathing was still sporadic as she came back down, eyes fluttering. To Leah's disappointment, though, as soon as the feeling of release was met the yearning was back, roaring with a new appetite. Her legs were still twitching from the first release when she moved her hands to bring about another.

By the time Leah went down stairs, her skin was ice cold from unsuccessfully trying to rid the feeling in a very cold shower. The wolf had touched herself to the point of orgasm two more times before her entire body was so riled she couldn’t take the sensation any longer. Would the others know? Did she scrub enough with her most heavily scented body wash? Did she use enough perfume? Could the sense it on her skin? Her thoughts were mollified when she found them huddled around the television playing some game, clearly oblivious to the actives of a soft core porn above their heads. Jake however, was missing.

They claimed the alpha was still asleep and she told them she was headed to the basement to do laundry, too jumbled to even entertain the thought of food. Yesterday she had informed the boys to drop their clothes down the chute and to borrow a few things of Seth's so she could wash them. If everyone was going to be stuck here for awhile, they could at least not stink up her living room. Loading the washer, her hand met that damn black v-neck that taunted her. The alpha's scent was strong, and almost against her will she brought it closer to her nose to breathe it in. The smell alone was more than enough to make her ruin another fucking pair of underwear and remind her of the need between her legs.

"I heard you, you know.”

She dropped the shirt, and flew around red faced to meet who startled her. Jake stood casually behind her, a soft smirk across his face. A part of her wanted to bare her teeth and knock the smugness straight off his face. His hands were in the pockets of the borrowed basketball shorts he wore, broad chest bare, and his expression was relaxed and casual. "Oh? And what supposedly was I doing then?" Leah internally cringed at her lame ass attempt to play it cool, not at all coming off unbothered at him disturbing her.

"No, Lee. I fucking _heard_ you all night long, moaning _my_ name." His voice was huskier, deeper, and just a hair above a whisper. He moved closer, pinning her against the dryer by placing both hands on it on either side of her. He was close enough for her to smell the cool mint mouthwash and feel his breath on her neck. "It was torture really, to be jealous of a dream version of myself. To know you were just down the hall, right within reach.”

Her face was a deep crimson much like it had been lately. "I-I…"She stuttered uncharacteristically and trailed off, her eyes wide.

"I just don't get it, for years I've found you beautiful but unobtainable, just out of my reach. Now though, now you're in every thought. I can’t get through the day without thinking more about your name than my own. Why is that? What are you doing to me?” His tone was almost accusatory, angry even. His dark eyes bore into her, and his pink tongue lightly darted out to wet his lips. Her eyes left his lips and back to his eyes. Surprise rang through her again as he admitted something was going on for him too. It wasn't just her! What the hell was happening?

She didn't get to think any further as the alpha closed the space between them. The kiss was even better than the one in her dream and fireworks rang in her mind. His hands started at her hips but as the kiss deepened they moved to her ass. Their mouths opened and their tongues grappled for dominance. Her hands moved to tangle in his short hair. _Just enough to pull._ And she did.

A carnal growl rang through the alpha, encouraging her to do it again. He moved, lifting her to place her on the dryer. Her legs wound around his waist, hooking them together. One of his large hands snaked under the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her hand were soon back on his chest, eager to touch and feel the swell of muscles beneath her skin. He met her in strength and his hands leaving a bruising grip on her ass cheeks. His lips moved to ghost across the skin of her neck and settling a burning kiss against her collar bone. With no warning he pulled back, hands moving to both hips and the lack of air left them both breathing heavy, forehead resting on hers. He didn’t move immediately and Leah started to feel vulnerable in her faded cotton shorts and bra. Was he changing his mind? Was this not what she wanted? She knew her Fruit of the Loom was a far cry from Victoria Secret, but it wasn’t like she had time to prepare. God, when did she last take the time to properly shave?

She pulled back to look at him and the Alpha almost looked at war with himself, until he eventually raised his head and his eyes settled on hers. A gasp left her lips before she could process it. Jacob’s normal dark, warm irises weren't staring back at her. The normal dark brown was flooded with a golden hue. Gone was his normal relaxed and open gaze, and in its place was something more beguiling. No this, this was darker. Predatory. _This was the Alpha._

Her heart began to stumble in her chest and a spark of fear slithered dow her spine, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its place, despite the sweat across her skin. The she-wolf swallowed dryly as her mouth ran dry, not daring to move and just barely remembering to breathe. Her wolf was standing proud however, basking and preening from the attention of the dominant male. Leah could feel her wolf staring down a worthy match, someone strong, intelligent, _powerful_. The feeling was overwhelming, so much Leah knew that this wasn't just she and Jake at play here.

He breathed slowly, his head slowly tilting to the side. After a few minutes, that honestly felt like hours, his eyes began to clear and just the normal desire-blown pupils of the man stared back. A weird feeling of relief and disappointment washed over her and for a moment they just looked at each other, neither moving to break the hold they hand on one another. Reality became more and more apparent and blurted out the first thing she could think of to understand this.

"We need to call Billy.”

A snort left Jake’s mouth, proving that he was indeed back with her. “Tisk, tisk. Half naked and doing dirty things in the laundry room, and you wanna call my old man? Almost hurts Lee.”

She rolled her eyes with a laugh, knowing his humor was displacing the awkwardness that was slowly growing between them.

“Don’t think that just because you’re bigger than me Goliath I won’t beat your ass.”

“Woman, I’d love to see you try,” He lured, eyebrows wagging in a manor that caused a giggle to pass her lips despite herself.

“Pervert.”

He let out a bellowing laugh that was only Jake and he moved his hands and slowly moved back, making her legs fall at her sides. This is what she wanted right? For him to move and them to use their actual brains and stop blood from rushing…elsewhere? If so, why did it suddenly feel so cold with him gone. She wanted to fix this so it would stop, right?

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, that was so sweet! Let me know what you guys think, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Tre

Despite the fact that literal years had past, it felt like everything had changed so quickly around the alpha and he was stuck standing still. Some days Jacob couldn’t even begin to keep up. Renesmee looked older every time he forced himself to make the trek up to the Yukon and the little girl who he watched grow from a distance flourished into a beautiful young woman. Thankfully, he was still ‘Uncle Jake’ and it never progressed further than that. The imprint felt like an anvil pressing over his head for years but they stayed entirely platonic once she was fully grown and he’s thankful for that. Watching members of Sam’s pack with their imprints sometimes made Jake sick to his stomach. It still felt bizarre to spend too much time among the vampires. Over the years they gained real names in his mind instead of ‘bloodsucker’ or ‘blood-bag’ and the vampires quit trying so hard to appear human-ask around him as they grew more comfortable. Hell, even Rosalie quit buying him dog toys and furniture. Bells was still his friend, but a small part of him almost felt he was attending her funeral year after year when his face matured and she still didn’t look a day older, frozen at eighteen.

However, it was not just the Cullens who were changing. Rachel, his sister, who swore she'd never move back to La Push, is now married to Paul Lahote of all people and living down the street from their old house, pregnant with their second kid. Gone was his sister’s itch to be as far from La Push as her feet could carry Jacob himself grew up too and was an actual business owner and a pack leader. The reservation and the elders respected him. Every time he visits his father all he can see is the twinkle the old man gets when his plan to groom Jacob as the next chief is working.

In this middle of all these developments, Jake’s friendship with Embry and Quil held steady. They lived in a duplex apartment now, splitting the rent three ways. Upstairs were three bedrooms and a bathroom, and downstairs was the living area and another bathroom. It took a while for all of them to agree on the place on the edge of the Rez, and it was a little smaller than they would have liked, but it met all their base requirements and was close to the shop, so they settled. They were used to that.

Embry settled on women, mostly. He'd date women who were classic bimbos or total basket cases. They either had no substance or were so neurotic that he'd spend half his nights catering to whatever ridiculous needs they had. Quil settled for being average; he was a genius in every sense of the word, ever since he was a kid. But he bullshitted his way through classes and came out with a C or so. He didn't give much of a fuck about anything, except little Claire. Jacob settled for things that didn't truly make him happy, but were supposed to. He led the pack because that's what he was supposed to do. He spent his time appeasing the elders and council even though he liked to spend the nights in. He visited the Cullen's even though the smell sometimes gave him a migraine for days after to keep his imprint happy. Jake honestly couldn’t remember the last time he did something that was so purely just for him because he wanted to do it. But lately he wasn't happy unless he was alone, being productive. Something was still missing.

Honestly the person in Jake’s life that settled the worst out of any of them though was Leah. Leah had a terrible vice for settling on how she was supposed to be treated, at least that's the way Jacob always saw it. They'd say, "Leah, you let everyone walk all over you." "Leah, you shouldn't let people talk to you that way." "Leah, you should really demand some respect." Then they'd all turn around and demand something from her. Demand her feelings would disperse concerning Sam and Emily. Demand she cover their patrols because she didn't have anyone. Demand she not feel anything when he mother remarried to her late father's closest friend and at one time best man. Demand she not be upset when her mother all but walked out on them. But Leah never seemed to mind too much. She'd grown accustomed to their hateful words, cruel jokes. Everyone in on the Rez eventually wore out the gossip and jokes and avoided the depressing she-wolf with a bitter past and bitchy bite.

Jacob always saw her though, understood. From their time together after Nessie was born he learned that she teased and griped when she was uncomfortable, that her mocking about stupid decisions was laced with concern about their wellbeing. Jake wasn’t dumb, he knew that his beta was a prickly cactus enigma fluent in smart ass and sarcasm but her being difficult drew him in more. Anyone with eyes knew she was visually pleasing, but the falter in her eyes and cruel whip of her smirk drove them away. The alpha saw through it to the heartbreak of someone who saw the world on the other side of the glass, for a long time he felt that way too. Jacob got past her bravado around the time Renesmee was born. He was in a dark place, and everyone but Leah walked on eggshells around him. She called him on his bullshit, gave him a swift kick in the gonads, and sent him on his way. She helped him break the surface and get out the muddy water that was pulling him deeper. He knew his beta was as intelligent as she was snarky. Her direct influence helped shape their young pack and she became his council for decisions and pack related fears. She was faster, more cunning than he ever expected, and continued to keep him on his toes and make him better. Together they developed an actual training regimen based on everyone’s individual strengths and found a balance between pack and ‘real’ life. Everything she did made him want to be better. Leah somehow weaseled her way into becoming his closest friend and kindred spirit. The other pea in their fucked up little pod.

Overtime the calling of the imprint grew less and less, which ultimately meant he needed to please Renesmee less and less. He still cared for her and still wanted to keep her safe because at this point she was family, but he didn't need her. Not the way the other wolves craved the imprints attention and time. His thoughts belonged to someone else.

A while back Leah started to plague him. She was at the bonfire, quietly observing when he caught sight of her. Her hair had grown just passed her shoulders and it caught lightly in the wind. Her eyes met his and he smiled, pleased when his beta returned it. In that moment he realized her smiling was the most important thing to him. That her smile was more stunning than the heartbroken face she normally wore.

So out of all of the rational decisions he could make, he kept his distance.  
Jacob had a relationship with his beta he didn't want to push. It took years of being in each others minds for her to open up to him, share with him because she finally understood he never expected anything of her. He offered his shoulder when she needed it, his ear when she spoke, and time. He never once made demands in return and she thanked him for it. This however was something, or at least developed into the possibility of something. He wanted her mind, her heart, her body. Jacob was afraid she wouldn't want to give herself to him. Having the shewolf in this life as they were was better than not having her in it at all, right?  
Right?

Months passed and so he saw her less and less, hoping maybe with time it wouldn’t hurt so much. Overall, it did nothing to wane the presence of her in his mind. Nessie began to notice that even when he was visiting with here, he wasn't really there. Jake could tell Ness was hurt by it, but she never commented on it as she probably asked her dad to what his mind thought the second he left the compound. Jake’s mind wasn’t doing enough to keep his Leah-related thoughts at bay, so he did his best to push his beta further away.

He just had to go the Clearwater place in the snow. He just had to get snuck there and ruin all the hard work he'd done to avoid her until then, like the fucking coward he was. But this time when he saw her, he could barely contain it. Her cheeks were flushed and an excitement returned to her eyes that he hadn't seen in what felt like years. His memory never completely does her justice and just the view of her was enough to make his breathe catch in his chest. She just sat watching him, her dark silky hair glowing under the artificial light.

What he wouldn't give to see her on his bed, her hair all around her on his sheets like a dark halo.

It felt like everything he ever felt for her came rushing back at once, and the primal, pulsating need to jump her bones and kiss her for the world to see echoed in his brain. Honestly he was afraid to speak of what world vomit would come flowing from his mouth. Get it together man, it’s just Lee. You can do this. Be cool, be cool. His wolf was screaming, just under his skin, feeling pride when her cheeks flushed knowing he was the cause.

Over the next few days he tried to ignore it. He hung around with the guys and ate some sandwiches and continued on with their snow week. The Call of Duty got old pretty quick, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't go anywhere. Everyone was stuck exactly where they were. They played some indoor ball games on the walls. They watched some movies. He could have tried reading or something, anything to keep his mind from thoughts from the intoxicating woman who sat a few feet way, innocently scrolling on her phone. 

One night though, that changed. One night he heard her. He wasn't sleeping because in his dreams the only thing he saw was her. Some memories and some dreams. They were of her laughing, dancing, smirking in a way he found just as sexy. They were of the small peeks he took when she wasn't looking. Her lean body and perky and round breasts. The curve of her back and the perfect shape her ass. Her legs were long and her skin lacked any flaws despite the damage he knew she's endured over the years.

Through the thin walls he heard the soft moans coming from her room and he was thankful the others were hard sleepers. Seth was in his room down the hall, Embry and Quil slept on the couch and loveseat downstairs, and Jacob found himself alone in the guest bed. So he listened to her. Listened to her gasps grow more frequent, and his name began to leave her lips. His name! It was all he needed to know, she wanted him too. His mind began to swirl with thoughts of her, and his cock twitched at the idea of her calling for him. As the minutes passed he grew harder and reached into his boxers, freeing himself. His cock throbbed at this point, dark and full, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He began to stroke himself to the sound of her calling his name. He imagined her in there with him, naked and on her back. He imagined the feeling of her tight, hot pussy and her calling out to him.  
He wouldn't normally do something like this, definitely not in her house, but it's like he couldn't help it. He can't control anything that came to her anymore. He couldn't control the toe-curling release as he attempted to stifle his groan. He looked down at his now sticky abdomen and sighed, at least he sort of contained the mess.

The alpha cleaned himself up and then proceeded to stay in the bed, just staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the sounds leaving the she-wolf's room. He thought of baseball stats, ran through the alphabet backwards twice, and even resorted to picturing Old Quil naked (shudder). But nothing could block her out. It took all he had to not get up when Quil woke her from her dream and strangle him. Or thank him, he wasn't sure yet.

"Theres' food, Jake!" Quil called, now knocking on the guest room door.

"Sure, sure." Came his automatic reply. He started to get up when he heard it again. This was different, but the same. Her heart was beating faster, and he swore he could smell her arousal from here. The words were still jumbled from the high but clearer. His beta was still quietly calling out for him, but she was awake. A cloud began to muddy his mind and he seemed to move on autopilot. It didn't take him long to catch up to her, pumping quickly down his hard shaft. Together, but separately, they came in unison. His deep groans were slightly overshadowed by the soft melodic cries of his beta on the other side of the wall. This was it, there was no going back now. He couldn't simply forget this morning and his relationship with her had finally begun to change. So why was he so fucking terrified?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Quattro

When Jake thought of Leah, he first thought of her eyes. They weren’t a muddy shit brown like his own, but instead deep ebony and almost black. People talk about how hard Leah is to read but in her eyes Jake could see it all. She was happy when they were younger and she came over to see the twins. They shone brightly when she laughed. They were unfocused and dark when Harry died and she stood in the rain outside his casket among the tattered remains of her family. She was angry for a long time after, her eyes bright like someone had lit a flame. Recently, he saw a new shade when they were at their darkest, pupils blown. His she wolf stared him down, his wolf down, challenging them both. Whatever Leah’s emotion may be, Jake wanted to remember it all and selfishly steal it away just for him to give to her. Sometimes Jake felt like a black hole following a star, wanting to take in everything beautiful closest to him.

When it was just Lee and him alone it felt like time had stopped-or at least stopped for just them somehow. The older they got, the more of a shit storm of responsibility kept thundering down on them. At first they didn’t talk about anything personal, strictly pack and tribal business. Well, if they could quit fighting long enough. Eventually though, without Jake’s permission, she got under his skin and wormed her way in to a place that mattered. They started talking about anything, everything. She just became a pretty girl and he a normal guy. He didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders and she didn't feel defective and damaged. The fighting didn’t stop, but honestly that is what made them, them. It did however become less cruel, more joking, and they fought often over tiny insignificant bullshit and then would come back and apologize in hushed whispers. She was more than his sounding board. She was, as cheesy as it sounds, his home.

That’s why he needed to put the distance between them. She wasn’t friend Leah anymore or even Βeta Leah. She was stay-forever-Leah and if he told her that he’d be the jerk who took advantage of their friendship. What if it made her want to leave? Instead he’ll just shove his Leah box back into the friend zone where it belongs and keep her there where he at least still gets to have her in his life. That was for the best, better than nothing. 

Right?

Jake loved the times he saw her now, and even though it hurt him he was secretly loving this snow in. But this silence, the moment that held them now, was unbearable. Leah sat across him at the small table in the basement, a single light hanging between them. A hysterical laugh sat at the edge of the Alpha's lips, threatening to bubble over as he took in the scene in front of him. With her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, his beta made him feel more like they were caught in a back alley mobster scene where at any moment she'd hold out her rings for him to kiss and beg her forgiveness. And for this moment to end, he'd sure as shit do it too. To add to the ridiculousness of it all, his cell sat in the middle of the table with his father's deep tone coming through the speaker, being the only noise to hear between them.

"I really do not know how to help here." Billy sighed. "The council, as much as we try, is out of their depth on this one. Our knowledge is limited to the last pack, and they were nowhere near as large or advanced as this one. The number of wolves alone is staggering.”

"So you have nothing." Jacob flatly stated, earning an eye roll from the frosty she-wolf.

"I am going to go out on a limb here, and this could be very well be the musing of a senile old man, but I take you all are not harboring these…emotions for any other of the wolves, correct?”

"If you're asking whether or not I suddenly want to stoop down to the likes of Quil, the answer is no." Leah bit out, "But hey, maybe Jake's suddenly into catching instead of pitching.”

Billy let out a startled noise and then a laugh while Jacob glared the feisty beta down. "I assure you Dad, that isn't the case. Where are you going with this?"

"Well as the only female wolf and the true alpha, only one conclusion can be made. Biology is trying to tell you something.”

The noise Leah then made was between a shriek and something choking to death. "You mean like an imprint? Why the fuck now? And hello, Jakey here has the half-breed.”

"Don't call her that." Jake corrected lightly before continuing, "Besides, we're not like that anyway. I definitely don't see Nessie like that. I changed her diapers for Christ's sake.”

"I believe this to be more primal than that. I have been talking to Jake for awhile now about that false imprint.”

"False what?" Leah repeated softly, eyebrow raised. This time the question was aimed directly at the alpha. Jake swallowed dryly, feeling like an animal in a trap. God dammit, Billy. 

"He thinks the imprint with Ness only happened as a way to protect the wolf line. Without it, we would have had-“

"Civil War." Leah whispered. The impact of the answer made Leah look as Jake felt. The idea kind of made Jake's head spin, to think fate would step in and screw with them so directly. Was any choice ever theirs?

"You have said it yourself, son, the bond with the girl is fading." Billy stated.

"What?" Leah's voice louder, accusing.

A sheepish look passed over the alpha, as he suddenly felt he couldn't meet those dark eyes. "I didn't want to say anything until I really knew." He knew what the implications of a wolf breaking their imprint would mean for her. For a brief second jealously ran through him at the thought of Sam. ”Sometimes I can- sometimes I feel him rejecting her. The wolf.”

He peaked up to meet her gaze, and this time it was hers that was turned downward. The silence hung over them again, just a moment before Billy broke it. "Where I am headed with this is, well, wolves age slowly. While phasing, it has taken years for your brother Seth to look six months older that six years. Maybe now after all this time the wolves are reaching maturity.”

"Fucking werewolf puberty? That's the best we've fucking got?" Leah’s voice wavered with emotion, and she looked anywhere but at him. Anxiety was running through him at her clear distress. Fate was taking more choices from her.

"I believe she is seeking a suitable mate, much like the natural order of things.”

Jacob snorted, unable to stop himself. "Nothing about this is fucking natural. Besides, Leah said it herself. Her, um…lady cycles aren't really you know, cycling." Great, really fucking articulate there, pal.

Leah rolled her eyes, but her cheeks actually became red. "Actually last couple months for a couple days…”

"What?" Jake looked to her, happy for her and forgetting the current implications. "Leah that's great, what you've wanted. Why didn't you say something?”

"Say what exactly? Oh hey guys, this morning I got my period and forgot what it was to the point I for a split second thought I was dying?” She offered, rolling her eyes again, frustration and annoyance dancing in them.

"You know you could've said something." Jake argued. This was so important to her. She could start a family like she wanted, be normal. Even if it meant have a life outside him.

"It has happened yet this month, so I didn't want to read much into it. Besides, I didn't want to say anything until I really knew" She bit, repeating his weak excuse back to him. The silence came back, even more awkward among them.

When had this chasm between them grown so wide?

Billy cleared his throat and broke it once more. "I believe I have nothing else to offer at this time, but a small piece of advice. The wolf and yourself are one in the same. The sooner you recognize this, simpler things could be. Besides, a man will always welcome more grandchildren." The call clicked before the old man's son could utter a peep.

"Sorry he's…Billy." Jacob had no excuses for him. His mind was too busy considering what his dad had to say. Was Leah really meant for him and he for her? Or was this the spirits once again screwing with them? He looked into her eyes just in time to see them dull a little. The spark from the lively woman in the laundry room was gone, and all that's left was the shell she normally offered to others outside their bubble. “Hey…We’ll fight this, we can fight this.”

She arched that eyebrow again, a look he reveled in. "How exactly? She's getting stronger. I can smell you in every corner of the house."

"Then I'll leave." He decided, moving to stand. He was a supernatural dog for fuck's sake and he owed her this. Surely he could take a couple feet of snow.

"Don't be stupid. Even us taking on this weather is suicidal, and the snow is still falling." Leah stood, moving to the side of the table, facing him. He fought to not breathe in, to not smell the uncontrollable scent calling him to her. "It's not like you actually want me. Its mind over matter is all."

What? Jesus fuck is that what she actually thought? There wasn't a part of Jacob that didn't want his Beta. "Trust me, Lee. That's sure as hell not it.”

"Jake what are you talking about? This is the longest I've seen or spoken to you in months. You’ve made it abundantly clear you would rather be anywhere else.” Leah accused, her arms crossing defensively. The part of him that was currently malfunctioning loved her like this. Eyes wild, muscles taught. She was every bit the she wolf the alpha wanted her to be. 

"You've always deserved better than me. Something normal. Something that's your choice." He spoke quickly, knowing she deserved nothing short of the truth. “And Lee..about them imprint. I should have told you. I know what this could mean for you and Sam-“

“Sam?! You think this is about fucking Sam? After all we’ve been through, why does everyone go back to Sam? You don’t have a clue what I want or need. You think you’re protecting me. So you gave me a ‘choice’ by choosing to leave and stay away and leave me out of it? All you did was effectively taking away any of my choices, Shit-For-Brains.” Leah growled, moving closer to him. 

She was tall, by woman's standards, but to him she could be tucked perfectly under his chin. Even though his frame dwarfed hers, the violent mix of anger and passion in her eyes was enough to make his wolf waver. Leah's breath could be felt on his skin. The heat coming off of hers mixed with him and it felt like the blood in his veins was boiling, adrenaline pumping. She looked his lips, then his eyes. He felt like she was going to kiss him, or fuck him, whatever came first. 

Instead she punched him in the face.


	5. Cinque

"You want to know something I've always wondered?”

The others in the room, much like Leah, quickly offered their variation of no ranging from 'Not really' to 'Hell no' and 'Shut the fuck up’, the last one of course coming from the she-wolf herself. That didn't stop Embry though, rattling on as always, ”What do you think a bloodsucker's tits feel like? They're all rock hard and shit, so it that? Like is it like fucking a marble statue? Didn't Donny Laevulin try that at the museum in 8th grade or some shit?”

"It was his brother, Isaiah I believe." Seth supplied, from his post on the loveseat. No one looked away from the shitty horror movie that played, and Leah definitely didn't look at the alpha, who was badly pretending to not stare at her. They hadn’t had the movie on long, but she could feel his gaze the second she came into the room. Seth continued, ”If that's the case, how do they, you know, know when they're hard or whatever. Does the rock just become a boulder?”

"Maybe Sergeant Stiffy just is constantly giving a full salute." Embry giggled back. "New fucking meaning to Vlad the Impaler.”

"Priapism." Quil added. Leah quirked an eyebrow and the others also started at the quirky man, prompting him to continue,“ ‘Swats it called when your fun gun is loaded and won't shoot. Also, there is no proof of Vlad being a vampire you know. Romania actually kind of treats him like a legendary figure and less Stoker. ”

The staring continued until Embry spoke, eyes narrowed at his friend. "Why are you this way?”

"Could you imagine the sex though? How is that shit fun if her insides are all stiff and cold and you know…frictionless? Like sounds like so straight necro shit to me” Seth added. The boys actually seemed to be pondering the thought and Leah rolled her eyes. _Fucking idiots, only Quil's sexed-out bizarro brain between them_. She had to get out of this house and its weird energy and back to civilization soon. She could be a lone snow wolf right? Run all the way to Canada? Maybe the Cullens will go back to letting Nessie get a dog. Could probably be a decent life, plenty of snackage from what the veggie vamps don’t eat. The kid was actually kind of cool when she wasn’t pulling off her best impression of Professor X.

"Jake what do you think? You are our resident cold one expert. You've entered the habitat and/or science lab." Embry asked, craning his neck from the floor to ask the alpha seated opposite end of the couch from Leah. Two full seats away but goosebumps still sat on her skin.

"Huh? Whatever Seth said I guess." He offered absentmindedly. _What the hell could you be thinking now, alpha?_

"Damn, Lee!" Quil hollered. "I think when you hit him earlier, you broke what little bit of noodle he had!" The others laughed, and Leah chuckled nervously. She couldn't believe how easily they bought the story that he just annoyed her by saying good morning.

"Haha very funny." Jake snarled, only half-meaning it. “Maybe if our beta could be a little more understanding, that could have been avoided.”

“ _Understanding?_ Maybe dumbass here shouldn't spring things on people they may not fucking want and let them decide for themselves instead of choosing what they think is best. Maybe they should learn more respect to let other people make decisions” She growled, turning to face him. His dark eyes danced with anger and amusement, and she itched to move closer.

Seth glanced at her, knowing her too well. Embry didn’t noticed and laughed, cackling to the imagery of the lie Jake must have told to coverup the real reason for his fading black eye. “I told you man, its safer to shit outside than go in the master bath of Lee’s sanctum.”

An over the top scream vibrated in the room as the hot blonde on the screen met her demise, changing the conversation. Leah swallowed dryly and eyed the door, planning her escape. The alpha cleared his throat, and stretched, long arms going high above his head before settling back. As his muscles flexed, Leah almost involuntarily shifted closer to the Alpha. She drank him in, openly gawked unable to hide it any longer. Slowly, her body began to scoot closer, unconsciously aware like a magnet. The amusement in his eyes began to overtake the anger and it began to warp into something else entirely. Suddenly she was in the middle of the couch facing him and it felt like her heart was beating in her ears. She was taken back to sixteen when everything felt clumsy and an adrenaline rush. Same room, same old couch, definitely a different man. Where Sam had been overly gentle, reassuring, and soft while Jacob was the violent mix of rough, exhilarating, and overwhelming. He cocked his head at her, predatory as she moved perfectly into his trap.

The alpha leaned toward her with a wicked smirk on his lips. "Gonna run away little wolf?" He whispered. The others weren't paying attention to them before, but the soft comment was enough that they turned to stare at the alpha pair. Leah could feel their questions building, but a primal instinct had taken over and she couldn't bring herself to care.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Embry or maybe even Seth asked. Honestly Leah didn't really give a shit, her wolf was too busy bursting at the surface. Her blood felt like it was singing beneath her skin, every sense electric.

"He likes it when I run, I can feel it." She teased, her voice as low as the Alpha’s. His eyes weren't Jacob's anymore; the alpha was back and staring her down. Part of her was trying to fight the wolf that was taking her over and part of her was afraid, but the dominant partfelt like when she phased for the first time. It felt like her body was not hers and it was running on its own accord. Her thoughts were so muddled and mixing with Jacob and his eyes and scent filling the air, _and God did he smell fantastic._ The mix of emotions was boiling over under the she-wolf's skin. She felt like phasing, staying human and fighting him, and she really _really_ wanted to ride him.

Leah really wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips met and her arms flew in a tangle around his neck. A growl passed between them and Leah wasn't sure it didn't come from her own chest. He pulled her closer, onto his lap to where she was straddling him. She was already wet, pooling between her legs, and she could feel his erection against her as she shamelessly borderline dry humped him on her mother's old couch. If Leah had been in a prouder moment, she'd feel embarrassed of the distinct scents in the air. Jacob's musky outdoor scent that smelled like the driftwood and rain was strongest to her, but underneath she could smell herself, her own need that let him know she wanted to feel and touch every inch of him. The more excited she got, the more she throbbed between her legs.

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Seth yelled. Quil sat by quietly stunned, and Embry reached out to touch Leah's shoulder.

In split second Leah was angrily abandoned and gently tossed to the other end of the couch. With his touch gone her mind cleared enough to see her alpha pinning her pack brother to the floor by his throat. The impact was hard and a picture hung on the wall fell as the house shook. Embry was wilding clawing at Jake's hands unable to breathe, face already a deep scarlet.The alpha's eyes had not returned to the man but instead grew even more primal. The darkness was gone but instead of Jacob's chocolate irises, golden hazel ones were in their place. He was almost vibrating all over, the alpha under his skin and fighting to take over the man. "She's mine.”

Part of Leah wanted to correct him, get him off Embry, but selfishly her own needs outweighed Embry's right to breathe. A whimper she’d later be ashamed of escaped her throat and the alpha turned to her, forgetting the bruised delta on the floor. She stood, and slowly moved backwards to the doorway, his gold eyes following her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled and old, and she didn't wear a ounce of makeup but with him looking at her like that she felt like the most exotic creature in the world. A challenging smile that didn't belong to her graced her lips and she quickly turned and ran up the stairs, the growling alpha hot on her tail.

The adrenaline pumped through her veins, a laugh bubbling up her throat. She moved quickly, as she was the fastest on two and four feet in the pack, but her hunter was gaining on her. Leah reached the top of the stairs and her excitement laced with fear. She had been caught.

Her back met the wall in a way that was borderline painful. His large hand was next to her head, and his other gently sitting at the base of her throat. His eyes were dark again, _Jacob’s eyes_ , only flecks of the Alpha’s gold remaining. She started him down for what felt like minutes, but was really seconds, until finally she lightly tilted her neck, exposing it. Submission.

After that his movements were fast, unnaturally so. He picked her up and moved into her bedroom, only stopping long enough to slam the door. He tossed her for the second time, her body landing on the bed. She stared greedily as he stood back from her removing his shirt and then his shorts. Jacob stood in front of her naked as the day he was born and she couldn't look away. He didn't move to her again so she took the hint and shifted on the bed to undress. She was well aware of his stare as she shimmied out of her shorts ripped jean shorts and faded tank and tossed them directly at him. They hit his chest and they both watched them hit the floor. Her eyes met his and then joined her.

Leah lied beneath her alpha, as he sniffed gently against her neck, breasts, and moved down her body. If she was thinking straight, this would seem strange, too lupine, but all thoughts were of him. He overwhelmed all sensory outputs.

She couldn't wait any longer and reached up to touch him. He moved up to look her in the eye and Leah's hand tangled in his short hair and pulled him down to her. The kiss wasn't pretty, but a gnashing of teeth and lips as she began to kiss him with all she had. He palmed her breast, and the other hand began to massage her womanhood. His own erection could be felt against her thigh, and with him hard he would be the biggest guy Leah had ever had, not too long or wide, but enough to completely fill her. He pulled his hand away and the rising feeling abruptly stopped so a growl left her lips. With out warning though, he replaced himself with where his hand had been.

The rest had really been a blur.

*****

When her eyes opened next, her bedroom was dark, despite the window curtains being opened wide. It felt like Leah had been hit by a Mack truck. Then backed over by all eighteen wheels and hit again. Her joints ached, burned, and down right screamed as she shifted lightly in the bed. As much as she was sore though, for the first time in days she was completely satisfied. She could sleep for a thousand years, if she wasn't so damn hot. If Seth turned up the heat again to _"save his plants"_ she was going to fucking kill him. Still disoriented, she reached down to move the hot blanket but her hand met skin instead.

_Oh God, Jacob_

Her dream hadn't been a dream. She looked to her left her her clock and 4 o'clock in the morning was blinking back at her. Jake was draped on her, his face buried in her neck. She had literally made the beast with two backs with the alpha for the past-unknown hours. Over and over. Again and again. She couldn't wake him up and have this conversation. 'Sorry my wolf is a horny bitch and decided to ride yours.'

Yeah let's not.

"Stop wiggling unless you want to go again." He grumbled into her neck causing her movement to halt. She couldn't even breathe, and she felt his chest rumble with a laugh against her. "Too soon for jokes?"

"Maybe." She laughed. He released her and they both moved to sit up and face each other on the bed. She squinted as he turned the lamp on nightstand. She didn't bother to cover her breasts because at this point what did it even matter.

"Shit." He swore, his hand touching the already healing mark on her shoulder. "Did I hurt you? I swear if I did, just kick my ass. I couldn't control him.” A moment passed of her just looking at him and thinking and he dry swallowed loudly, “Can you say something please? I'm kinda freaking out here Lee.”

She didn't notice the dried blood from the closed bite on her shoulder before but grimaced at the sight now. "We're good, I think I got you back. " Sure enough he had a matching bite on his own body. "Wolf thing, I guess?"

He still didn't look convinced and his fingers ghosted over the healing wound. Her body gave a involuntary shudder in a that-didn’t-hurt-do-it-again-kind-of-way and she jerked away. "Let's not go touching things. Jake what are we going to do?”

"Be together.”

“Jacob Ephraim be serious." She sighed, her eyes looking to meet his clear, chocolate ones.

"Leah I am." He replied. "I mean you know how I feel about you, and I'm guessing you don't feel that different. You're the only one in the world who knows what I'm thinking and whatever.

"And whatever?" She challenged just to be difficult.This is going so far against the rules she made around her heart. Against popular belief, she dated a few times after he-who-bangs-family-members and those rules kept her safe. Jake always blew through that.

He sighed as his eyes rolled. "We fit. Even the damn universe thinks so."

"And the imprinting?" She mumbled softly, looking around her room. _Maybe I could repaint this summer? A nice soft blue._

"Been there done that,” He challenged, not letting her get distracted.

"Yeah well I haven't, what then?” Her brain couldn’t even begin to conjure a man that somehow fit her better than Jake, but what does she know. Somedays she’s sure she broke Seth by dropping him on his head too many times accidentally on purpose.

"It's not going to happen,” He commanded, so confident in a way on Jake can be. “Can't you feel it? That every time I touch you, it's like a piece of me is coming home?"

"Little dramatic don't you think? Little too much time with Seth and his copies of Cosmo? I keep telling him not to read that garbage." She teased.

This time he didn't have a response, but keep staring at her with a soft smile. He knew he had already won.

"Call me baby or some other pet name and I kick your ass."


	6. Sei

The snow had finally stopped.

Humvees and the National Guard barreled into the small fishing town and helped dig it out. After a few days the roads were even usable and pre-snowpocalypse returned to La Push; well normal to anyone outside the misfit pack. Most days, Seth’s world is a simple one. Go to class, call and check on his mom, spend time with his gorgeous girlfriend, hangout with his pack brothers, and lastly spend time with his favorite and only sister.

Seth loved his sister a lot, despite the fact Leah could be really mean. The sandy wolf didn’t let it get to him though, he knew that it was just easier for Leah to be mean then to take a chance on someone hurting her. He forgave her for most anything immediately and for a long time it made him really sad when _she_ was really sad. Most people just didn't understand Leah. Sure, Emily was their cousin and Sam couldn't _really_ control what was happening, but the way they flaunted their relationship in front of Leah was a really rotten thing to do. Seth's dad always told him that there wasn't room in his heart for hate because the kindness overwhelmed it. Well, he may not have room for hate but anger was definitely there. It was like the whole reservation forgot that for Sam and Emily to have their happy ending, Sam had to walkout on his fiancé to get there. That Sam's grandmother's ring once sat on Leah's finger and not Emily's.

His sister's pain didn't show as much as the years passed. When they first joined Sam's pack, her anger and temper was worse than Paul's but now she kinda mellowed out. Seth feels bad about it now, but he almost resented her then. Their dad had just _died_ and they were suddenly giant dogs with no control. Some days he couldn’t get how badass it all was, somedays it scared him shitless. He wanted to share it was Leah, go through the worst of it with her but she was fighting her own battle and so angry all the time. It even made Seth a little angry for awhile.

But that was forever ago, or at least it feels that way now. She was back to smiling and laughing with the others and not just him. Now that they lived alone in the house they grew up in, the pack members were over a lot and Leah didn't admit it, but Seth knew his sister enjoyed their company. The only time that she looked sorta sad were the days Jake called and said he couldn't make it. Leah didn't think Seth was very observant, but he really was! He knew she was sad when alpha-man wasn't around and he knew that she actually liked him better than the other two brothers.

After all, Jake kinda set her free. He knows that sounds a little overdramatic and she’d roll her eyes and smack him on the back of the head for it, but when Jake broke away and let Leah stay out in the woods with them, she finally didn't have to be _Sam's_ Leah anymore. She got to be Seth’s Leah again, his kick ass older sister. It worked out for Seth as well, Jake’s a pretty good leader too. He makes all the patrol schedules fair and doesn't get mad when Seth gives him lame excuses about having too much homework and getting someone to cover for him (He actually had a date, _score one for the Sethster_ ). Seth loved his sister and all, but he now that the scary vamp stuff had passed he psyched about being a wolf and having a whole new pack family! He literally spent his free-time running around as beast that was **majestic as _fuck_** and got to kick bloodsucker ass with the best friends and sister a guy could ask for. Leah though for a long time hated the wolf. She blamed herself for their father; Seth blamed greasy cheeseburgers and fish fry. Jake changed her mind to something better about the wolf. The alpha let her see how cool the wolf was and taught her stuff. Seth always knew Leah would be a good leader cause she's so bossy. Overall, Jake was a pretty awesome guy.

No amount of positivity he felt about the leader prepared him for seeing the alpha screwing his sister in the kitchen.

"Oh Jesus! My eyes! Someone burn out my freaking eyes!" Seth screamed. He'd later reflect on this scream to be high-pitch and distinctly girlish.

He had only been in the kitchen for a moment but the growl that left the alpha pair had him running to the sanctity of his bedroom. The horror! He can't _unsee_ that. He can't _forget_ that. Someone should just kill him. He irrationally wanted to punch the alpha- his _former_ friend. He'd never look his sister in the eye again. How was Leah even _bent_ that way? There was no way it was comfortable.

Kill him now.

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the living room with Embry. Everyone knew the gist of what happened that day but no one ever spoke about it. Seth assumed it was over because everything went on business as usual. **_But apparently that over-grown asshole had apparently been up in his sister's private business!_**

"Seth?" Leah's head timidly poked into his bedroom. He suddenly felt fourteen again like his mom was coming to lecture him about something. Despite how much she looked like her, it wasn’t and just Leah. Her hair was tied up on her head and when he didn't acknowledge her she came in the room, thankfully appropriately clothed. "What are you doing home? You have class today."

"Cancelled. Teacher is sick." He mumbled, completely interested in the action figures he's had on his shelf since a child.

"Well. Uh, Jake and I…We…"

"Had dirty sex on Nanna's kitchen table?"

"Yeah. That."

He suddenly turned to her and she jumped. "He's at least seeing you right? This is this isn't just a…hook up? I swear if he's taking advantage of you I'll kick his ass. Or at least try. I know he's bigger than me. And stronger. But I swear I'll-"

“Jesus, Seth! What do you think I am?” Leah barked out an uncomfortable laugh, ”We’re trying something new I guess, not that I have to explain this to you, at all. I don't know it just feels…right I guess. Any other questions?”

“Has this been going on long?” Seth mumbled, not looking at her. The real question of _Why hide it, don’t you trust me_ hung in the air, as the siblings typically told each other everything.

“No, it hasn’t. It’s new.” Leah assured, following with an unspoken _I promise._

The siblings were sitting in silence. They hadn't had one this awkward since the time Leah didn't knock when he was having _Seth Time_ in the bathroom. That day he definitely learned how door locks worked, so why the hell didn't she?!

"God you're gross." Seth groaning, leaning back on his bed, hands over his eyes. "I think I'm going to go blind."

She laughed at his lame attempt to lighten the situation, the tension in the room dissipating. "You might treat me like an old lady you know, but I do have a life."

"I'd thoroughly convinced myself that you and Mom don't do…that."

This made her laugh harder. "What do you think she did on her honeymoon with Charlie?"

"Played chess or shuffleboard or what ever old people do on cruises! DON'T RUIN THE TROPICS FOR ME LEAH, I'LL ALREADY NEVER EAT AT NANNA'S TABLE AGAIN!"

Both siblings ignored that badly covered laughter coming from downstairs.

***

March 3rd crept up on the pack before they knew it. The day was a special occasion because it was Old Quil's 78th birthday and everyone threw him a party at the community center on the Rez. What really made this special is this was first outing as pack with Leah and Jake together. For some reason, no one but him saw the importance of this. Seth didn't really understand why they weren't telling anyone outside pack yet. Seth loved love. It sounded cheesy, but he wanted those important to him to feel it too. Love is a beautiful thing and needed to be shared!

Or at least that's what his new girlfriend Julie told him when she explained his dress shirt needed to match her dress. He was 21 and a little past matching dance attire, but he really did like to see her happy. And regular sex, he liked that part too. Jules didn't know anything about the pack and wolves but she knew there was a power rift between Jake and Sam Uley. Jake was all but titled as the next tribal chief, and Sam was currently police chief of the tribal police. Having shifters on the police force helped cover up wolfiness, but muddled things a bit to outsiders.

Leah was coming to the party from work, so the rest of the pack was already there. Overnight the Community Center exploded into silver and black streamers and birthday related decorations. A large sheet cake that was meant to serve 60 people took up the largest table at the front of the room, and the whole Rez seemed to be piling in the room. Seth drank his spiked punch, special adult bowl provided by Brady and Collin and their wondering flask, while talking to his mom and step-dad. The alpha was busy carrying his nephew around on his shoulders and Quil and Embry were doing what they do best, hitting on every available woman in a five-mile radius.

"Seth!" He turned to see Billy waving him over to one of the oval tables. Billy and Old Quil were at the table with Sam, Jared, and Kim.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Ateara." Seth smiled. "Excited to be 78?"

"Excited for what? Impending ineptitude and loss of bladder control? Sheesh kid, enjoy the golden years while you have them. That Julie Standing Bear has grown to be a beautiful young lady, take advantage of life while you can." Old Quil grumbled, causing the men around the table to smile or laugh.

"Rambling again, Grandpa?" Quil laughed coming up to the group. "Is it time to go back to Golden Oaks?"

"They have not locked me up just yet, you little shit!" The older Quil yelled, swinging his cane from his sitting position at his grandson. Seth laughed at the interaction and watched the two bicker for a moment, eyes watching the passing guests.

"Now that is one hell of a woman,” Old Quil remarked.

Seth followed the old man's gaze to see his sister arriving to the party. She was wearing the same black, floor-length, long sleeved, backless dress that she reserved for all occasions. At this point, money was not an object, but his sister never saw the point of owning more than the one dress. A feeling they all got on occasion, left over from growing up in less fortunate times. Her hair was in some kind of intricate bun-thing, and her makeup matched the gown. Old Quil was right, his sister looked very pretty.

"You're a dirty pervert, old man." Quil laughed, dodging another attack from his grandfather.

"A true image of Charlotte. She's grown to be a fine woman." Billy commented, smiling.

"Nanna?" Seth asked. "She looks like her?"

Old Quil, laughed, a memory twinkling in his eye. "You're sister is the spitting image! Harry was a great man and all, but it is a blessing she took

from your maternal grandmother. Where do you think that fiery spirit from? It's Char through and through."

"I'd always assumed it was Mom. Ninety-nine of the words in their conversations are sarcasm." Seth mumbled.

Old Quil laughed again. "Sue inherited that from her mother. I know she died when you were a young child, but Charlotte Hewes was a force to be reckoned with. Your sister grows more like her everyday. Not just any kind of man can handle a true Hewes woman though. It takes a special breed."

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. Seth had almost forgotten he was there, but with that quip it was obvious Old Quil hadn't.

They watched as Leah moved into the crowd and others approached her. Jake had given his nephew back to Paul and moved toward the she-wolf. Without super hearing he could tell the nature of their exchange. He leaned and whispered into her ear a distinctly feminine blush graced her russet skin. She smiled a true smile to him, and he returned it. Without warning, she reached up and gently kissed the alpha. Seth looked away with a smile.

"Well, well, well." Before anyone else could comment, Old Quil chuckled and turned to Billy. "Keeping secrets, old friend?"

"I could not have told you, the older you get, the more of a gossip you are becoming. And that is without the help of alcohol. The whole Reservation would have known by last call.”

"You calling me a drunk Indian?" Old Quil's eyes narrowed.

"All I am saying is your love of gossip belongs in Darla's Beauty Parlor!" Billy laughed at his friend's expense. "Besides, I want that girl as a daughter-in-law, I already have to pray my doofus son does not mess it up. No only is has that young lady grown up to be beautiful, she’s intelligent as well. I did not need added problems from you!"

_Jake and Leah married?_ Man, that just seemed weird.

"What about the imprint?" Sam muttered, almost too soft as if he was thinking out loud. It was just loud enough for the circle of people near him. Seth did not miss the exchange between Jared and Kim or the strange emotion in Sam's voice.

"Like I said before, son, it takes a special kind of man.”

Seth wanted to blab that it was literally fate that stepped in to pair the alpha wolves. He wanted to say the Jacob never made his sister cry or hurt her in ways Sam did and Sam had no business looking at her like he did now. He wanted to ask why Sam did not fight for her. But Sam and Jared were not pack. They did not deserve to know.

Next they all stood silent and curiously watching as Emily moved toward Leah and Jacob in the crowd.


End file.
